


new arrival

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, M/M, chanyeol’s a midwife lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: chanyeol’s a male midwife who helps his best friend and his wife have a baby (& jongin helps, too)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/His Wife, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	new arrival

**Author's Note:**

> so i know jongdae’s wife had their baby at a hospital but for the sake of this story, she has it at home. also there might not be much actual jongin and chanyeol romance but i love the storyline and i just want to post it! i hope you enjoy and let’s love and support jongdae, his wife and their beautiful new baby girl! :)
> 
> also i made up a name for jongdae’s wife!

it's chanyeol’s day off from work so he and jongin are lounging on their couch, mainly cuddling and occasionally making out, just trying to relax. working at a hospital chanyeol doesn’t get much time off, especially with what was happening with the coronavirus situation, so they always try and take advantage of any spare time.

as jongin pulls chanyeol into another kiss, hand sliding down the older’s chest and towards the waistband of his sweats, chanyeol’s phone suddenly starts blaring out with a call. he picks it up and becomes frantic when he sees that it’s jongdae calling. jongdae told their group of friends that his and his wife’s baby could come any day and if they get a phone call in the next few days it would likely be for that reason.

"hey, dae,” chanyeol says, trying to sound calm.  
"chanyeol, you need to get here now," he rushes out. "sunyoung's gone into labour and she's already too far in to get to the hospital in time so the baby is coming soon and we need you to help."  
"you know i've never actually delivered a baby before, right? i'm not a doctor, i've only watched."  
"i know but our doctor can't make it here in time and you're the only one we know with any experience. please just come."  
"okay, don't worry, i'm on my way. just breathe, okay? sunyoung needs you to be calm so she stays calm. i'll be there as soon as possible."

chanyeol hangs up and after telling jongin the situation and grabbing the things he’ll need, they rush to the car and speed off to jongdae and sunyoung's house. it's times like this where chanyeol’s glad he became a male midwife. sometimes he doesn’t know if it’s really the right career choice, especially when things go wrong with births, but the fact that now he gets to help two people he loves have a baby is beyond gratifying.

once at the couple's house, chanyeol and jongin grab chanyeol’s equipment and rush up to the front door. chanyeol is barely able to knock once before the door is thrown open and jongdae grabs his wrist, dragging him up to his and sunyoung’s bedroom. sunyoung is lying on some towels on the bed, lower half only covered by an old blanket, and chanyeol can see that she’s very close to needing to start pushing.

"how are you feeling, sunyoung?" he asks.

"fuck, it hurts so bad," she cries. chanyeol smiles sympathetically and reaches out to stroke her hair, trying not to grimace at all the sweat in it.

"you're doing so well, it'll be over before you know it," he assures her. he and jongin lay his things on the ground and he starts pulling things out to get set up.

"alright, dae, we need to get sunyoung’s legs out so i can get to the baby," chanyeol says to jongdae. "if you get behind her and hold her up in a seated position and we have her legs off the bed and resting on something, we should be good."

jongdae nods so they bring sunyoung and the blankets to the end of the bed and jongdae settles behind her, letting her lean against his chest. chanyeol puts her legs in position then, just slightly up and spread out for him to be able to pull out/catch the baby and rests them on two small stools. as chanyeol’s reaching for a pair of gloves, he realizes that jongin isn't in the room and he doesn’t know where he is.

"jongin, where are you?" he calls out.

"outside," jongin replies. "i don't know if i should be in there."

"just come in, i might need your help to catch the baby," chanyeol says. jongin sheepishly walks in, refusing to look at chanyeol because of where he’s sitting.

"jongin, it's okay if you have to look," sunyoung groans, teeth gritted together as she shakes through a contraction. chanyeol reaches out to rub her thighs to try and help her relax and jongdae quickly moves to take over when he notices.

"i don't want to make you or jongdae uncomfortable," jongin says.

"what matters more now is that our baby comes safely," jongdae says. jongin nods and kneels down beside chanyeol, sliding on the extra pair of gloves.

"luckily i brought two pairs of scrubs today. put on a pair so you won't get messy," chanyeol tells him. they both slide a pair on then chanyeol settles back into position.

"okay, sunyoung, seeing as we don't have painkillers this is going to hurt," he says. "just squeeze onto jongdae's hand if you need to, it doesn't matter if you hurt him."

"hey!" jongdae whines.

"do you want your wife to be in pain?" chanyeol asks.

"no," jongdae grumbles.

"then shut up and take it." jongdae gulps but nods, rubbing his hands up and down sunyoung's arms to help distract her.

"jongin, i need you to lay some of my blankets out on their changing table so we can clean the baby off when it comes out," chanyeol instructs.

"yes, sir!" jongin replies. he does as chanyeol says then rushes back to the older’s side.

"alright, now, the baby will be very slippery so make sure that when i hand it to you, you have a good grip on it. if you drop it all three of us will literally kill you."

"don't worry, i'll be careful," jongin promises. he presses a kiss on chanyeol’s cheek, eyes widening when he catches sight of the top of the baby's head between sunyoung’s legs.

"oh god," he whispers. chanyeol looks back at sunyoung and grins, suddenly feeling really eager to get the baby out.

"okay, are you two ready to have a baby?" he asks jongdae and sunyoung.

"no," they both reply.

"well, too late, it's time to start pushing," chanyeol says, looking up and giving sunyoung an encouraging look. "push for 10 seconds on 3, okay?"

he counts down and sunyoung starts pushing, screaming out as the baby moves just a little, more of its head beginning to poke out. after 10 seconds, chanyeol tells her to relax and she flops back heavily against jongdae.

"you're doing so well, my love, our baby will be here soon," he whispers, pressing kisses on her head. she reaches up and grabs his wrist so he lets her pull it around her to grip onto.

"okay, get ready to push again," chanyeol tells sunyoung. after he counts to 3, she pushes for another ten seconds and chanyeol grins when the baby's head pops out.

"head is out, just a little more and you'll be done!" chanyeol assures her. he lets her rest for a few more minutes and finally, after two more rounds of pushing, the baby slides out without much help into chanyeol and jongin's hands. as soon as it’s fully out it begins to cry and chanyeol feels his heart settle in relief. if it wasn't crying i would have no idea what to do. he looks the baby over for any problems, luckily there aren’t any, and notices it’s lack of a penis.

"it's a girl!" he tells the new parents excitedly. he lays the baby down on sunyoung's stomach and suctions out her mouth so she can breathe properly.

"jongdae, want to cut the umbilical chord?" he asks.

"okay," jongdae whispers. chanyeol looks up at the couple and chuckles seeing both of them sobbing and staring at their baby. he clamps the chord near the baby's belly and hands jongdae the scissors. he cuts where chanyeol instructs him to then hands the baby to jongin and he rushes her to the changing table to clean her off.

"she's so gorgeous, guys," jongin says, voice shaky like he's crying. chanyeol walks over to him at the table and after helping him clean the baby off, he puts her in a diaper and wraps her in a clean blanket. he throws his gloves away then picks her up, eyes slowly filling with tears because she truly is so beautiful. she’s still crying so her tiny face is scrunched up in anguish but he can tell that she looks a lot like jongdae.

"are you ready to hold your baby girl for the first time?" he asks sunyoung. she nods eagerly so after slipping her shirt off for skin-on-skin contact, chanyeol gently unwraps the baby and lays her down on sunyoung's chest. hers and jongdae’s attention is quickly taken by their baby so chanyeol heads back over to jongin and wraps his arms around the younger, both of them sighing heavily.

"i helped deliver a baby," jongin whispers, muffled against chanyeol’s chest. "that's a first."

"you did really well," chanyeol says, bending down slightly to kiss jongin. "i have to go and stitch sunyoung up, now."

luckily the baby's head wasn't too big and didn't rip sunyoung too bad so she only needs a few stitches before she's fixed up.

"thank you so much, chanyeol, you have no idea how much this means to us," jongdae says, reaching out to squeeze chanyeol’s shoulder with a grateful smile. “and thank you as well, jongin, i don’t know how to repay you.”

“no need, hyung, it was our pleasure,” jongin says, wrapping an arm around chanyeol’s waist.

"it really was, we’re so glad we could help you," chanyeol says, punching jongdae’s arm lightly. "you made a beautiful little girl."

"thank you," jongdae says, looking back down at his daughter with so much love in his eyes.

“seriously, oppas, thank you,” sunyoung says. “i don’t know what we would have done if we didn’t have you both.”

chanyeol grins and leans down to place a kiss on her cheek as he strokes the baby’s.

"you're all stitched up so i think my job here is done. if the baby starts to have any problems or you have any questions, call me or go to the hospital immediately, okay? she seems really healthy, though, so i think you'll all be okay. congratulations and good luck with parenting."

"hey, before you go, can you take some pictures of us and the baby?" jongdae asks.

"yes, of course." he hands chanyeol his phone so the latter takes pictures of all three of them and some of just the baby then he and jongin pack up his things and leave.

once back at home, chanyeol drops face down on the couch, exhausted from the excitement of what just happened.

"i actually really enjoyed that," jongin says as he sits down in front of chanyeol. "it was something i never thought i would do but i'm so grateful we got to help our friends."

"me, too," chanyeol agrees.

he truly is happy that he got the chance to help his friends in such a big way. this so far has been the most rewarding day of his life and he’ll definitely cherish it forever.


End file.
